


When

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble from Barbara's POV about when she feels closest to Tommy.  Set during the show's run.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When I’m sitting next to you in your car.

When we stand at your desk, heads bent as we go through witness statements.

When you lean over my shoulder to look at information on the computer screen.

When we’re taking five minutes to eat or grab a coffee.

When my phone rings and it’s you.

When you say goodnight.

When you smile warmly at me.

When you place your hand on the small of my back.

When you defend me.

That’s when my heart tells me what we share is something special.

A bond.

Stronger than friendship.

Stronger than love.


End file.
